The Older Woman
by Mainstream Soveriegn
Summary: Re-write of Amuro's last few hours with Matilda. Diffrent chapters will represent time elapses.
1. Asian Sunrise

Even though I'm a parody and comedy writer, this is my second attempt to create a drama fic, and a first on romance. If the writing looks like it's rambling a little, it's from too much of reading Scarlet Letter. It's an insane book, if your teacher assigns it, I would recommend Sparknotes.  
  
  
  
  
  
As a black Zeon ship headed towards Earth, a new sun rose in far eastern Europe. Like a warm embrace, it's light spread over the land, revealing the life that had waited patiently all night for its return. As it continued to march forward, a sparkle behind an overhang of trees revealed the only object not fully accused with a sun's glorious return each morning. The White Base. The brief reflection of light against the hull was not enough to reveal the powerful destroyer completely, lest it's enemies uncover it. For now, it was more like a gentle beast, a guest in the wilderness.  
  
And up with the dawn was Amuro. Even though he was one of the newest, he was no less important than the other crew members and had his work cut out for him. The whole reason of his existence on the White Base, and possible his existence in the universe at all, depended on his Gundam. A power to save and protect, or a power to destroy, it was his for now. There were only a few how understood it's mechanics like him, so it was his self- appointed duty to maintain as well as pilot.  
  
He had no regrets to his early rising, though. Living on a space colony most of his life, he awoke to artificial light every 'morning', and it was a thrill to see a huge ball a fire rise up from the horizon. As for the rest of the crew, most of them were asleep or at different posts at this time. So it was just him, just him and his technology, just him and the purpose he had devoted his life to. Until. . . . . . .  
  
"Good morning." A sudden human voice startled him, causing him to brake his cart abruptly and almost topple the module he had been taxiing to a higher shelf. He quickly replaced it and turned around. There she was. The older woman.  
  
"Oh! Good morning, Lt. Matilda," Amuro called out as he stumbled out of the cart, readying himself to an attention and salute for his superior officer. He counted it out as his fourth personal meeting with the woman who was quite possible, in his opinion, one of the most beautiful in the universe. 'Has she been watching me this whole time, or is she just taking a shortcut through this deck?' he wondered to himself, foolishly hoping for the first.  
  
"What's this?" she asked, motioning toward the metal block on the shelf.  
  
"Some components for Gundam's upgrade modules. I'm organizing them since I'll have to do repairs myself, makes it easier," he answered briskly. He didn't mean to boast, but in the presence of any officer, especially this woman, it was his nature.  
  
She seemed to sense his strive for attention. "That's quite impressive." Once the boy seemed to glow with pride, she continued on her way to the back staircase.  
  
"Where are you going?" Amuro asked, coming back down to reality just a few steps behind Matilda.  
  
"I'm heading over to the bridge."  
  
Shaking the last bits of paralysis he had received from this woman's beauty, and finally acknowledging his good fortune, he called out to her again.  
  
"I'll show you the way!"  
  
"No, that's fine."  
  
Was she losing interest in him already? He had just had her in the palm of his hand when he showed her his understanding of modules he had received less than a few days ago. 'Time to show this woman how much I really know.'  
  
"Wait! There's a terrific shortcut that would be helpful to know."  
  
As he rushed forward to bring her back to his space, or perhaps to come into hers, he smiled, but strangled himself from the inside. 'That's the corniest thing I've said in my life! Amuro, you baka!' Nevertheless, her interest was sparked again.  
  
"All right."  
  
He glowed again, and the next few minutes of him leading her through the maze of mechas, catwalks, and modules strewn about seemed to fly by. But once inside the mechanics' elevator, his burst of self confidence popped. He and Matilda stared straight forward as the elevator ascended, like any decent military person would. His gaze drifted towards the floor as he began to study a rust-like stain in the corner. 'Isn't this the part in the vids where the two people find something they both like and agree on and get into a really deep conversation about love and all that stuff? What about us? Why can't I do it? Why can't I just have a fun, spontaneous conversation with someone just once in my life?'  
  
Sensing his dilemma, Matilda peeked at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled. Amuro realized that, while deep in thought, his gave had drifted again along the floor and straight at her. Even worse, his gaze wasn't at her face, but where no man should be looking, and certainly not a young pilot! Snapping his head forward towards the door, he glowed, but not brightly with pride as the sun he had just been enjoying a few moments ago, but red with embarrassment.  
  
'Well, that's the worst it can possibly get at least,' he thought. But his embarrassment wasn't over. The elevator was finally reaching its destination, and who would be waiting for an elevator down, but Fraw Bow!  
  
Hearing the hiss of the doors opening, Fraw turned to look at Amuro. Obviously, she was coming down to talk to him. Her face brightened when she realized who his companion was.  
  
"Oh, good morning Lt."  
  
"Good morning." Matilda nodded towards the young girl and continued on her way. Amuro tried to follow her inconspicuously, but was pulled back by Fraw the second he exited the door.  
  
"Amuro!" she hissed at him, like the airtight door. He stumbled off balance and turned to look at his childhood friend. Her eyes had turned harsh, as they were before she saw Matilda. Back in the colonies, she had been somewhat of a babysitter and a caretaker to him while his father was at work, which seemed to be every hour of every day. Still, he very rarely recognized and returned her charity, and she became even more tyrannical, as a mother trying to reach out to a misguided son. She had long since believed the woman he longed for was quick to drop him right before the beginning of a battle, causing his heart to be shredded and he would fight in a rage, as if each death was a piece of his heart being regained. Of course, as arrogant as he was, he would take Matilda as his encouragement during a battle.  
  
"You promised me you would fix the air conditioner in my room once you finished breakfast!" she said in a loud whisper, as she steadied his arm while keeping it in a firm grip.  
  
Amuro was certainly not in the mood to be scolded by someone of his age, not while he had a woman to pursue. He looked into her eyes just as harshly, both of they're eyes narrowing. Their silent battle, unseen by anyone, would have repercussions later. The only one on the entire ship who wouldn't be able to see the feelings that Fraw was giving to Amuro in such a way was Amuro himself, and he pulled back his arm aggressively. He muttered a quick "Oh?" and hurried along to the side of the officer once again.  
  
"Hmph." Fraw pulled her hand to her heart, but crossed her arms before any of the millions of unseen eyes could see her pain. 'How pig-headed can one person be?' Amuro and Matilda rounded the corner, never seeing the girl's heart breaking, and yet, she found herself caught between angrily willing him to continue with his 'mistake', and wishing he'd look back, see her heart being crushed, and return to her arms. His whole life, he had basically ignored her and everything she did for him. She was invisible, taken for granted. He was the only thing she had left, with her family taken away from her by war, and yet, every day he drifted farther and farther into his own world of hatred, revenge, and bloodshed. She did not look upon him as an innocent who admired the sun he had never seen, but as a boy who had been corrupted by the evils of the world.  
  
"Hmph. Hmph. Hmph." Then she saw that a pair of eyes had seen her pain, even if those eyes were mechanical. Haro, a small robot Amuro had invented a few years ago, bounced up and down beside her. This little metallic ball had seemed to take a liking for her, and in some ways reminded her of Amuro when he was in his own little world. It comforted her at times, but right now it's mimicking was the last thing she needed.  
  
"Quit it!" Fraw yelled, kicking Haro sideways with an explosive burst of fury. Haro bounced along the hallway, ricocheting of walls and doors. She immediately felt a pang of guilt, for when she looked at Haro, she saw Amuro, falling away from her, when all she wanted was for him to be closer.  
  
  
  
R+R!!! 


	2. Say Cheesy!

As adorable as his feelings were, Amuro was not the only boy on White Base who had feelings for Matilda. Add in that there were few other women in the military at that time, and it could be rest assured that every male who had no other martial relationships would have his post reassigned close to hers. At this moment, though, Amuro and Fraw Bow alone new of Matilda's presence on board, and when the crew was not flocking around the older woman, they dreamed of her.  
  
"Matilda, she's my type," another young crew member, Kai, said to his friend Omur. The two had been assigned to maintaining the ships side cannons, but, as to be expected, Kai had declared when they reached their post that he needed to save his energy for the next battle. Omur precariously inched his way up the cannon as he polished it, while Kai slouched against the side. "She's just so sophisticated and she's so nice too," he continued, looking out at the morning sky. "I'd be the happiest man if I could have a girlfriend like Matilda."  
  
Omur didn't answer, but, to Kai's horror, a voice behind him did. "Lets focus more on the White Base and less on your love life.  
  
Kai jerked up straight. 'No. It can't be. . . . .' But it was. He turned around slowly, face to face with his future "girlfriend". Omur had the decency to turn and salute Matilda, giving him no time to answer or warn Kai. "Aaaah! Good morning Lieu-lieutenant!" He spun and gave a crooked salute, the best he could pull off with his embarrassment level.  
  
Matilda, who was quite used to this sort of thing happening to her, smiled and saluted him in return. "Good luck finding a sophisticated girlfriend," she said as she continued down the hall. Kai, whose face was already a sickly orange, turned dark red as he saw his rival appear from her side. Amuro chuckled in his hand and moved ahead to lead. But Kai hadn't given up yet. Forgetting his post, he stumbled forward, flanking and reading himself at Matilda's side. She stopped, impressed by his tenacity, and Amuro did also.  
  
"Uh, Lieutenant, now that I've made a total fool of myself I almost feel bold enough to ask you for permission to take a picture of you and myself later on?" Kai's question rushed out in a tangle of words, but Matilda understood. "No problem. Why don't we do it now?"  
  
"Yes! I'm honored!" Amuro, realizing his time alone with Matilda had been cut short, slouched. His rival had the pride of beating him to the most beautiful woman in the Federation, but that pride was short lived.  
  
"Would you guys cool it down!?" Kai shouted a few minutes later as he adjusted his Polaroid. "This only gets me 12 copies per photo!" As stated beforehand, when Matilda was on the ship, every man flocked to her, and when the word went out that Kai had a camera on hand, well, let's just say that the crew who remained on duty swore White Base had leaned to the side during those few minutes. Young men filled up the hallway to get into the picture. Boxes were brought in so as the lady may sit during the commotion and for the men in back to stand on.. Finally, after a lot of shoving, and a few bruises, everyone was satisfied with their place in the photo. Everyone, that is, except for Kai, who was still having trouble with the timer.  
  
"Here it goes. . . . . . there!" A red light blinked three times as he sprinted forward to his spot. But, to his dismay, the room was filled! He didn't even have time to turn towards the lenses before the light flashed, and the photograph appeared. Somehow, Amuro and Kai were lucky enough to receive copies. Kai groaned at the still life of all the men and Matilda smiling at the camera, and him, conversing with the boy closest to the left edge for his spot back. "Aaawwwwwwww. . . . . . ."  
  
Nearly ten minutes later, Amuro and Matilda finally arrived in sick bay. "Mr. Bright, I've brought Lt. Matilda to see you sir," he said as he opened the door for his superior officer.  
  
Matilda thanked him again, then turned to Bright. Still on the bed, he tried raise himself to attention, but groaned with pain as he did. "No, please don't get up." She moved forward towards the bed and saluted him there, showing that she understood his predicament and did not want to cause him anymore discomfort than need be. Still, Bright frowned, and not because he was weak in front of a lovely woman. The love of his life, Mirai, was already present, but unlike Fraw, she had no concern that Bright would make any move to leave her, and greeted her warmly.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry Lieutenant." As an officer, Matilda still outranked him, and it was humbling, yet still embarrassing, for her to have to treat him like an injured Private.  
  
"You look better than I thought you would."  
  
Amuro, through all this, quietly stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him. Inspecting the hall for any more of his fellow crew members, he took out the picture that had been folded in his pocket. As he studied it, a smile crept onto his face. It was like light penetrating the darkness of his seclusion, though Fraw would have said it was a spreading disease, if she had known what it was for. A disease of happiness. He could no longer contain his bubbling glee, and with a laugh, he bounded down the hall. It was one thing to happen to see this woman during a re supply. It was a total another to have conversed, lead, and been in a photo with her, all within the last half hour. At the high point of one leap, he laughed and shouted.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!!!!!"  
  
  
  
R&R!!!! 


End file.
